madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Characters
Here is the list of the characters of Madan no Ou to Vanadis Protagonist Vanadis Main Article:[[Vanadis|'Vanadis']] '' Ellenora Viltara Vanadis of Leitmeritz, Ellen often served as the front lines of Zhcted to defend from the invading kingdoms while dominating the other territories in the name of Zhcted. Carefree yet cunning, Ellen considered her people is the reason for her to keep fighting. That is until she met Tigre in the Battle of Dinant and forged her alliance with the Earl of Vorn; and thus begin her indirect relationship towards Tigre. When her Arifar is united with Tigre's Black Bow ability, it unleashes a huge tornado that would force the arrow faster than the speed of light and give the great damage to the target, including the flying creatures. The latter relationship with Tigre after all of her adventures would beyond more than just ally relationship, and Ellen would do whatever it takes to keep Tigre on her side even if she had to fight with her fellow Vanadis (such as Mira and Sophie). Ludmira Lurie Vanadis of Olmutz. She is often argues with Ellen and picking a fight, Sophie was the only Vanadis that was able to cool her heads along with Ellen when they are quarreling. Witnessing Tigre's amazing archery skills when on skirmish with Ellen, Mira start to respect him even Tigre is a unrivaled marksman in archery. She is Ellen's rival since young and once Ludmira falls in love with Tigre she often fights over him, making Tigre himself shocked about it. When her Lavias is united with Tigre's Black Bow ability, it unleashes arrow of ice that perishes every enemy in the arrow trajectory. Sometimes Ludmira often tell him stricly about "Minus One", "Minus Two" and so on when Tigre is always thinking longer than she was expected or not on her expectation. Sophia Obertas The current Zhcted Vanadis Mediator, Sophie served as the in the Court of Zhcted and a moral figure to all the Vanadis around Zhcted, so none of them do anything rash based on their emotions. While also served the messenger on the Kingdom's behalf, King Victor's request. A respected friend of Ellen, Sophie is among the few who assist Ellen and Tigre. Alexandra Alshavin Vanadis of Leginas. Sasha was the former Vanadis Mediator whom is diagnosed an unusual blood disease. As the respected Vanadis for her valor and loyalty, Sasha is often played as the role of Vanadis to all. Elizavetta Fomina Vanadis of Lebus, Liza is one of Ellen's fellow comrade and rival. She resent about Ellen ever since her second encounter, where she is ignored by Ellen. Due to that, Liza would do whatever she takes to surpass Ellen even as she tends to allied with enemy troops to do so. Like Mira and Sophie, Liza is also has feeling towards to Tigre (Under the name Urz due to his amnesia) and she considered him as the most important figure in her life. Valentina Glinka Estes Vanadis of Osterode, Valentina's origins motives are remained an enigma even to her fellow Vanadis. Unlike most of Vanadis who ready to fight for Zhcted, Valentina has no interest upon Zhcted's national security as she would use deception to get her desired item. She is also seemly willing to kill anyone who know her secret actions. Olga Tamm Vanadis of Brest, Olga is the youngest Vanadis among the seven. Despite her position as the Vanadis, Olga would often run away from her duty and travel around the world since she is not prepared to rule Brest. Despite her meek personality, Olga is a courageous girl who will do whatever she could to protect her friends from possible danger. The Wandering Earth Vanadis is also harbored a romantic feeling towards Tigre due to his benevolent and altruistic personality. Zhcted Rimlicia Ellen's loyal subordinate and bodyguard, Rim is very protective towards to Ellen and would protect her even if it cost her life to do so. Rurick One of the generals under Ellen, Rurick was formerly skeptic upon Tigre's appearance as the Prisoner of War of Ellen as Ellen rarely bring any enemy as the "prisoner of war" (Ellen usually take no prisoners until Tigre appear in her picture). Being among those who giving the hard time on Tigre during the archery practice, Rurick is also among those witnessed Tigre's archery skills as he shoot the arrow to the assassin leg in one perfect shot. As a part of his admiration, Rurick shaved his hair and begin his loyalty towards Tigre. Victor Arthur Volk Estes Tur Zhcted Current monarch head of Zhcted. He start paying attention to Tigre even since many report comes about his Marksmanship as archer. Even Tigre is a P.O.W. (Prisoner of War) of Leitmeritz, King Victor often trust Tigre handling some Special Operations task which require his marksman skills. King Victor put the respect deeply to Tigre and treat him not as Prisoner of War instead as a Royal Guest from Brune personally due to his ability as superior general and genius marksmanship. Naum The veteran general and advisor to Liza. Naum is also among of few Liza would ever listen to. As her moral guidance, Naum often concerns over Liza decision and often give her reasonable advice even though Liza herself is too stubborn to listen to his advice. He is also among of few Lebus ministers ever recognized Tigre's astonishing archery skill. Brune Urz Vorn Tigre's late father and the owner of the Vorn Estate in Alsace. His name was also used by his son while meeting with Mira during his infiltration of Olmutz Castle. Marthus Rodante The Earl of Aude and Tigre's friend and ally, at 55 years old, he's a father figure to him after Urz's passing, and tries to help Tigre in any way he can. Marthus was Urz best friend, hence he is a long time friend and mentor to Tigre. As the mentor and father figure of the young Earl Vorn, Marthus teaches Tigre everything he knows to make him a good ruler in Alsace. After the Brune Civil War, Marthus becomes a counselor in the Royal Court, while often getting in arguments with Badowin. Hugues Augre Viscount of Territoire and one of Marthus's old acquaintance, whom Tigre met when he was just a boy. He becomes Tigre's prominent ally in supplying troops, as well as Tigre's war against Ganelon and Thenardier after he defeats a large group of bandits that plagued his territory. Gerard Augre Son of Hugues Argue, Gerard is also one of Roland's Navarre Knights, an elite knights defending Brune from impending invading kingdoms. While became one of Silver Meteor Army's prominent general, being the logisitc after Roland's unjust execution, Gerard handles the army logistics within the army, effectively distributing food, money and weapons in the times of need. Unlike his friendly father however, Gerad is a rather sarcastic person and often gets in arguments with his fellow comrade, Rurick. King Faron The former head monarch of Brune, Faron was a benevolent king in Brune and cares about his people. However, the "death" of Regin (as Prince Regnas at the time) gave the old king a harsher blow and he would no longer involved himself in Brune politics, without having both Thenadier and Ganelon's power in check. This has trigger the Brune Civil War in his own kingdom, with Thenardier and Ganelon declared themselves as the temporary ruler with the king as the puppet ruler of the kingdom. In the aftermath of civil war, Faron was happy that Regin is still alive and rewarded Tigre as the Hero of Brune before his passing. Queen Nina Nina is the late queen of Brune and Regin's late mother. Regin Loire Bastien do Charles The princess of Brune who took the identity as '''Prince Regnas' to ease the royalty burden since the Brune Crown has been a Patriarch rule for generations. Faking her death during the war with Zhcted, Regnas would take refuges away from Brune as the Brune Civil War worsened. She later forged her alliance with Tigre and the Vanadis to reclaimed the Brune Crown and ended the Civil War. In the aftermath of Tigre's victory over Thenadier, Regin is enthroned as the Queen of Zhcted and begins a truce with Zhcted. Pierre Badowin Prime minister of Brune who is also Marthus's old friend. It is also seemed that only Badowin knows the true meaning of the title Knight of the Moonlight that was given to Tigre by the dying King Faron. Roland Known as the Dark Hero of Brune, Roland the Dark Knight's loyalty and chivalry is second to none. As the top general of Brune, Roland would vow protect the great country from any invaders even if his life is on the line. Thanks to his sword, Roland won every major battles without even breaking a sweat and even the Vanadis such as Ellen have struggled against his own strength. Although his undying loyalty is admirable, Roland remain questioning his own loyalty since the corruption has been widespread across Brune. He later he meet his downfall after confronting Ganelon and executed by being stung to death by bees. Oliver Roland's second in command of the Navarre Knights. Unlike his honorable leader, Oliver is more narrow-minded as he saw the negotiations with the Silver Meteor Army as merely a business instead of creating bonds. After the Civil War, he becomes the leader of the Navarre Knights, and swears his allegiance towards Queen Regin. Alsace A peaceful town in Brune where Tigre grew up and governed. It is one of many reason Tigre live to fight for since he view everyone as his own family after his father pass away. Since the it's infamous invasion from Zion Forces, Alsace is temporary under Leitmeritz's annexation until Tigre's final confrontation with Thenadier. Bertran Alsace resident and an old friend of Urz, Bertran is Tigre's loyal friend and servant who promised Tigre's late father to take care of him. Unlike Tigre, Bertran feels uneasy around Ellen, though it is mainly out of consideration for Titta. During the Vorn-Thenardier Campaign and in a confrontation with Thenardier, Bertran sacrificed himself to save Tigre's life when he was at Stade's mercy. Before his death, Bertran remarked that he is grateful to served both masters His death was soon avenged after Tigre slew Thenadier and ended the Brune Civil War. Asaverre ---Coming Soon!--- Rival and Enemies Felix Aaron Thenardier One of Crown Prince of Brune, Thenardier often thinks the strong would help Brune from any invading kingdoms. Prided with the military powerhouse of Brune and one of the King Faron's relative, Thenardier abused his power that caused people to suffered. Other than that, Thenardier is also a merciless yet effective general who take no prisoners, even if the enemy troops surrenders. Since the death of his son, Thenardier has begrudging upon the Earl of Vorn and vowed to crush Tigre as his vengeance even he had to allied with the Vanadis who is opposed Ellen. Despite all of his cruelty and stern discipline, Thenardier is actually a knight of honor who fights to defend the country he loved. He is also seemed to be the loving family man who stop nothing to protect his family from all cost. The only person that reflected his last piece of his benevolence is none other than his kin. Zion Thenardier The eldest son of Duke Thenadier and the heir of the Thenadier, Zion is an arrogant aristocrat who enjoys pleasure over duty. Like other Brune nobility, who looked down archers, Zion despised archers as he deemed them as low as slaves, while he is also a coward who uses trump cards for his advantages. His death during his failed invasion has also stripped Thenadier's only part of his humane side, while wage war against Tigre and his allies for vengeance. Stade ---Coming Soon!--- Drekavac The fortuneteller under the Thenardier Family who keep dragons as the family's prime weapons. Old yet cunning man, Drekavac is the only person who dares to disrespectfully speak with Thenadier. A shady person he was, Drekavac seemed to have a certain knowledge about Tigre's Vorn Black Bow. Since the fall of the Thenadier Family and the end of the Brune Civil War, Drekavac went into hiding Vodyanoy A young man working for Drekavac. Behind his human form, he is frog demon that was believed to only exist in fairy tales. This frog demon has an interest in Tigre and his Bow, hence the reason why he tried to kidnap him. Although he was defeated by Tigre and Mira, he simply regenerated to report the situation to Drekavac. Maximilian Benzer Ganelon One of Crown Prince of Brune, Ganelon is notorious figure for his Machiavellianism to subdued his rivals. While rival to Thenadier, Ganelon is also another Brune's influential ministers and also one of the King Faron's relative. Like Thenadier, Ganelon abused his power that caused people to suffered. As ambitious and greedy he was, Ganelon would use most of his wealth and power to manipulate his subjects for his own benefits. His reputation was so bad that he even deemed suffering of his people as his sadistic entertainment. Ganelon would also not tolerate defiance nor failure, which he found them as troublesome. Unlike Thenadier, who abused his power for Brune's prosperity and strength, Ganelon took no interest about the king throne as he viewed the king as mere puppets for his ambitions, and he won;t hesitate to eliminate anyone who stand in his way for power, including King Faron. While things doesn't favored him, Ganelon would do whatever it takes to recuperate his plan seven as low as committing murder or ordering the burning of his own city to fake his death. Gleast ---Coming Soon!--- Torbalan The Shape Shifting Demon, Torbalan is a ruthless yet sly demon who was acquainted with Drekavac. Thanks to his cunning and ability, Torbalan can disguise as anything without, one notably as Leicester under Prince Eliot. Believed to have a grudge against the Vanadis, this shape shifting devil would use whatever opportunity he has to witness the destruction of humanity by allies with some of the notorious figure of the land, who has their deal with him. Baba Yaga Trivia *Out of all characters, Torbalan and Drekavac are the only non-human beings appears in the character of the series. *Among the antagonist, Ganelon and Gleast are among the long standing recurring villains. Category:Characters